


On The Banks Of Lake Louise

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Canada, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lake Louise, M/M, THE HONEYMOON, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "The Honeymoon"McCoy and Spock travel to Canada on their honeymoon.  But if this is Niagara Falls, where's the falls?





	On The Banks Of Lake Louise

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the singing cowboy Gene Autry for introducing the world to Lake Louise, Alberta, Canada, and the blue Canadian Rockies, "where the golden poppies are blooming, on the banks of Lake Louise."

“We’ve made a mistake, Spock. We’re in Western Canada, not Eastern. That’s Lake Louise out there. I don’t see a sign of any falls, just those famous poppies around the lake.”

“If you are disappointed, Leonard, we can always pick up Niagara Falls on our way back.”

“Our way back from, where?” McCoy asked suspiciously.

“Hawaii.”

“Hawaii?!”

“That is a marvelous destination for a honeymoon. Many Earthlings go there.”

“And it’s right on our path, I suppose,” McCoy said sarcastically.

“I knew you would see things my way, Leonard. The world is yours.”

That should have been McCoy first clue.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the song "The Blue Canadian Rockies" or of the estate of the late Gene Autry.  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
